The present invention relates to calculators. Specifically, it relates to calculators used to compute the amount of the tip that user would want to leave after obtainment of such services as being served with food, getting a cab fare, and in any other circumstance when it is customary to leave a gratuity tip.
Almost everyone encounters a frequent need to leave a tip after a meal, after a cab ride, or after being served in other ways. Almost at every one of these occasions one has to pause and try to perform a mental calculation of just how much to tip. This problem is further complicated when a group of people are served, for example, at a dinner table in a restaurant. Now there is a need to calculate how much each person in the group has to pay for his or her meal and on top of it there is a need to calculate how much he or she should contribute to the tip.
Moreover, a customary amount for the tip that is a certain percentage of the charge may vary from industry to industry. In addition, a person leaving a tip might want to leave a greater or lesser amount than what would be considered the norm depending on the degree of satisfaction with the service received. Existence of so many different mathematical problems in tip calculation often confuses people and may even embarrass those who are not comfortable with performing mathematical calculations in their head. Of course, one can always use a regular calculator, but the required calculations involve a number of steps that many people are unfamiliar with, while a majority of the public simply doesn't even carry calculators as they go about everyday business.
All of these problems could be solved easily and conveniently with the present invention.